The Dress
by Lil' Pup
Summary: Piper is asked to model a dress, and her friends aren't the only ones watching her walk down the catwalk. PxDA


Lil'Pup: I don't own Storm Hawks. If you go to my profile and go to my homepage you'll find a picture that goes the story.

Ages

Aerrow: 14

Piper: 14

Finn: 14

Junko: 15

Stork: 17

Dark Ace: 19

--- - --

Aerrow, Piper and Finn were walking through a city where the Cyclonians were said to have been spotted.

"Man, how hard can it be to find someone like the Cyclonians," Finn asked.

"We've only been looking for ten minutes," Aerrow replied, "Besides it's a big city."

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd start attacking the city by now," Finn said.

"Maybe their not here to attack the city," Piper put in, "They could just be looking for something."

"Come on Piper, even if they were just looking for something, they would still try to destroy something. It's just their style," Aerrow commented.

Piper was about to say something but was stopped when she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a middle aged woman with some measuring tape.

"Um... Can I help you," Piper asked.

Before the woman could say anything Finn spoke up, "Hey, I know you. You're that famous fashion designer, Madam Chevalier." When Aerrow and Piper gave him weird looks he said, "I saw her on T.V, in a commercial, during the super bowl."

"Anyways, what can we do for you," Aerrow asked.

"Well," Madam Chevalier began, "One of my models quit at the last minute so…"

"So you need a replacement," Finn finished, "Look no father, Finn is your man,"

"Thank you, but I was thinking about using your female companion," Madam Chevalier said.

"Me," Piper asked pointing at herself.

"Yes, you're the right size, and your hair and skin tone go with the dress," Madam Chevalier said.

"Piper gets to be a model, no fair," Finn pouted.

"Oh, but you must darling," Madam Chevalier begged. "My biggest fashion show of the year is coming up, and if I don't find a model soon, the show will be ruined."

"I don't know," Piper began.

"You should do it Piper," Aerrow said, "Madam Chevalier really needs some help. Besides, I think you'd make a great model."

"You think so," Piper asked blushing.

"Sure you would," Finn said, "You wouldn't make a better model then me, but I can teach you some of my poses."

"But what about the Cyclonians," Piper asked.

"I'm sure if the Cyclonians were really here they would have tried to destroy the city by now," Finn said.

"And if they do attack, we'll be ready for them," replied Aerrow.

"Aw… but I wanted to go to the fashion show," when they gave Finn weird looks again he said, "You know, to support Piper."

"Well, there are five seats left, "Madam Chevalier said.

"Great, that means the whole team can go," Aerrow said, "So what do you say Piper?"

Piper thought for a moment, then smiled, "Alright, I'll do it."

Wonderful darling," Madam Chevalier shouted, "Now show up at the North Face Hotel at six, and be prepared to go down that catwalk."

Later, at the fashion show…

"Come on, when is it going to be Piper's turn," Junko asked.

"Hopefully soon," Aerrow said, "This thing is dragging of forever."

"How can you guys be bored, this is great," Finn said. When the rest of the Storm Hawks gave him weird looks he covered it with, "Because of all the hot girls."

"Piper is growing up so fast," Stork began, "Before we know it, she'll be all grown up. She'll be married with kids, and the rest of us will probably never see her again, because will have a new family," When he finished, there was a moment of silence before Stork started to cry.

"Hey, that really pretty lady looks a lot like Piper," Junko said.

"Dude, I think that is Piper," Finn said amazed.

The rest of them were amazed as well. Piper was wearing a dark blue dress that matched her hair, which was in a bun. The dress had gold flowers stitched into it; the dress was also a push up, so it made Piper's chest seem bigger.

When she saw her friends, she gave them a smile before walking back down the catwalk.

"Wow," was all Aerrow could say. The others nodded in agreement except for Stork who had fainted.

-

The Storm Hawks weren't the only one's amazed. There was an unwanted guest in the audience. He had always thought Piper was pretty before, not that he would ever tell anyone that. But after seeing her tonight, he noticed how truly beautiful she was.

Smirking, he thought he would pay Piper a little visit.

-

"Oh, you were wonderful darling, just wonderful, "Madam Chevalier yelled excitedly, "Are you sure you've never modeled before?"

"I'm sure," Piper said, wondering what the big deal was. All she did was wear a dress.

When she was alone she started taking off her make-up.

"I don't see why they put make-up on you," a voice said, "You look just as good with out it."

"Dark Ace," she said turning around, "What are you doing here?"

"To see you," he answered, "Are you planning on quitting the Storm Hawks to become a model?"

"No way, kicking Cyclonian butt is too much fun," Piper said smirking.

"Even with out your weapons or friends around, you still have confidence," Dark Ace said, "Are you planning on fighting me in that dress?"

As much as Piper hated to admit it, The Dark Ace had a point. The dress cost almost as much as the Condor. Narrowing her eyes at him she asked, "What do you want?"

The Dark Ace smirked and started stalking closer to Piper, who in return stepped back until she was backed up against a wall. The Dark Ace was close, too close for Piper's comfort.

"There's something I want you to give me," Dark Ace breathe in Piper's ear.

Piper's scared expression then turned into one of anger. "Forget it, I'm not helping you with," she was cut off by a pair of lips on her own.

The female Storm Hawk couldn't believe it. **The **Dark Ace was kissing her. Piper tried pushing him off, but he held her in place by putting a hand behind her neck, and an arm around her waist.

Dark Ace licked her lips, savoring the taste of oranges. When he managed to slip his tongue into her mouth, Piper did the only thing she could think of. She bit down on his tongue, hard.

When he pulled away he hissed in pain. Dark Ace was going to say something but stopped when he heard someone calling Piper's name.

The Dark Ace cursed under his breath, angered that his time with Piper was cut short. He quickly kissed Piper one more time before jumping out a window to escape.

Just then Madam Chevalier walked in the door, "Darling, are you finished with your make-up, we need to get you out of that dress, and trust me you won't be able to get out of it on your own."

But Piper wasn't listening. She was too busy replaying what happened over and over again in her head. She didn't know what made The Dark Ace kiss her, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the dress.

---- ---- ----

Lil'Pup: Well, this was my first Storm Hawk fan fiction. I'm thinking of continuing it or writing a sequel. Please R&R.


End file.
